


In which ClouDragon fights quite a few holographic Lombri

by CloudDragon



Category: 4thewords (Video Game)
Genre: And then turning them into chains to trap enemies, Basically each person has a different form their words like to take, Cloud's favorite tactic is making snakes with them, Fighting Monsters, Gen, Holographic Monsters, Meteor Expedition, Writing, Writing treated as magic, but can also master different forms, it just tends to be less efficient, words flow from the page in a glow of a specific color and take shape to do things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Cloud fights a lot of holographic Lombri, because she can and because she wants to. And Ame is a precious child who I'm totally going to write more about in the future.
Kudos: 2





	In which ClouDragon fights quite a few holographic Lombri

It was July 15, And Cloud had spent all day in the lab, doing her best to fight as many holographic Lombri as she could. She had spent most of yesterday doing this, too, and was intent on fighting as many as she could.

She picked up the holographic disk from another defeated lombri - the Disk's light had changed from blue to a pale green, Meaning she had finished the battle - and walked over to Dr. Hogglevoss, handing it to him.

"Done already? How many of these do you plan to fight?" He asked, a small expression of amusement on his features.

Cloud glanced up at the voting scoreboard, where Xin were still in the lead. "As many of them as I can." She said simply, turning back to him just as he had finished scanning the disk, adding the fight to the votes and turning the light back to blue, meaning it was ready to be fought again.

He nodded, handing it back to her. "An admirable goal, but one with no end in sight. Don't overwork yourself."

Cloud smiled. "Don't worry, I'm really enjoying this. And I'll stop for sleep, and stop when the voting's over." She said. She walked back out into the middle of the large fighting room - Many other dust warriors were there, Most of them fighting holographic Xin which only got her wanting to fight faster - And set the disk on the floor, pressing a small button on it and backing up as the hologram sprung to life, hissing and slithering off of the stand, a trail of light following it and linking it to the disk. Cloud simply met it with a small snake of her own that had been building over the course of the battles, words being spent from its movements but growing fast enough it never quite faded regardless, The two clashing for only a brief moment before the holographic Lombri dissipated and the light turned green again.

Cloud scooped it up and brought it back over to Dr. Hogglevoss. "I may as well just give the scanner to Ame and have them run around with it, at this point." He said, scanning the disk and handing it back to Cloud. "With the speed you're all going through these, there's hardly enough time for me to do anything else."

Cloud spotted Ame turn their head from across the room, promptly running over to the duo as Dr. Hogglevoss scanned a Xin disk for another Dust Warrior in the background. "I heard my name?" They said, stopping and tapping their foot, And Cloud couldn't tell whether that was out of impatience or curiosity or simply something they did.

Dr. Hogglevoss nodded, and Cloud started walking off to do more fighting, leaving the two to their conversation. She set the disk on the ground and saw Ame nod, bouncing up and down with excitement, before running out to a dust warrior who had just finished a battle with a different holographic Lombri, scanner in hand and scanning the disk for her so she could get right back to fighting.

Cloud turned her focus back to the disk, clicking the button and watching the holographic lombri - Lombri V0.44, she thought they were called? - come back to life, coiled and ready to strike. She sent forth her snake - it had shrunk since her previous battle, she wasted a lot of words by spending so long talking to Dr. Hogglevoss - and watched the two battle for a moment, orange and blue lights clashing as they fought, Cloud feeding her snake more words as the battle went on to heal its injuries and try to grow it back to its original size. She wondered idly how many words it took to power the holographic Lombri. Did the scanner recharge them? How was the scanner recharged? There were dust warriors fighting these things all day and all night long, so clearly it couldn't just have an hour or two to be recharged, unless there were multiple different scanners..? That was probably the case. Cloud couldn't see how one scanner would be able to handle so many dust warriors fighting this many different monsters, even just from the fact that it wouldn't be able to be brought to that many different disks that quickly, since the battles only took about 100 words, or in Cloud's case, due to her attack, eighty-three. The scanner had a pale green light. Was it just being charged by dinti inside of it? Did dinti need someone using it to write in order to be used, or was it a power source in itself? She'd have to see one of the Aliens write, and then maybe she'd get a better idea of who was charging it. Her bet was on Dr. Hogglevoss, since he was the one who hung out in the lab.

She turned her focus back to her snake, who had just finished battling the Lombri, and to Ame who was rapidly running over with the scanner. They scanned it, giving Cloud a small, happy-sounding sound that could only be describes as either a purr or a cheep, before running off to help another Dust warrior. Cloud pressed the button on the disk, and the battle started anew.

She'd fought 35 so far that day, 92 in total, and had no intent of stopping any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was just a little thing I wrote! No clue if it's going to be continued or not, but I wrote all of this on the same day it's being shared - July 15 - and I really enjoyed doing so, but I also didn't want it to drag on for so long that it became repetitive so I hope I struck a good balance. Also when I've finished just a couple more Lombri battles I'll officially have fought a sixth of all of the holographic lombri battles thus far this event, which I just find sort of amazing. I hope you have a nice day and I'll see you around!


End file.
